


Твой мальчик

by crea_kun



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crea_kun/pseuds/crea_kun
Summary: вариации)





	Твой мальчик

— Идём со мной, — его решительно ухватили за руку и повели куда-то вглубь тренировочной комнаты.  
— Сможешь увидеть проход? — спросил его Блю неизменно мягким голосом. Словно пожелал хороших снов. Но о снах не было и речи, последний раз, когда Джоми смог по-настоящему забыться, канул где-то в первых числах прошедшего месяца. И это исключительно по ощущениям, ведь Джоми и в голову не приходило проверить бортовой журнал. Время проносилось мимо него, словно безумная комета. Интересно, где ум у кометы…  
— Джоми? — Блю чуть крепче ухватил его за локоть, они всё ещё стояли перед непроницаемой на первый взгляд стеной, пульсирующей синими огоньками.  
— Что я должен там увидеть? Всё, о чём я знаю — это о редкостном умении старейшин обрушивать эту стену на меня, — сказал Джоми, с трудом сдерживая соблазн высказать всё, что он думает о методах старейшин. Да и какая разница, Блю всё равно видит его насквозь.  
Блю не стал возражать, но ухватил его за талию, крепко прижимая к себе. Джоми даже не подумал сопротивляться, только чуть покраснел и уставился куда-то в серебристый узор на груди Воителя.  
— Джоми, — шепнул Блю. — Джоми. Джоми.. Какое красивое, солнечное имя. — Его руки всё крепче сжимались вокруг мальчика, а Джоми чувствовал, как мягко, но неумолимо проникает в его ум чужое сознание. Скорее всего, оно всегда там, но сейчас Блю позволяет ему ощутить, как он ищет что-то внутри Джоми, пробираясь жутко глубоко; даже сам Джоми не подозревает, как далеко может он впустить его в себя.  
— Что ты ищешь? — спросил он немного неуверенно.  
— Идём со мной, — повторил Блю, и коснувшись стены, открыл другое небольшое помещение. Стены, пол, потолок — все шесть граней были стерильно белыми, и восстановилась абсолютная тишина, когда Блю прикрыл вход за собой. Джоми терпеливо ждал.  
— Это довольно старая комната, — пояснил Блю, всё ещё удерживая Джоми за локоть. — Она досталась нам как трофей с одного заброшенного корабля, очень много лет назад. Мы давно не пользуемся этим. расслабься, Джоми, — рука командира мягко интимно скользит прочь.  
Джоми нахмурился, чтобы скрыть смущение, а Блю тем временем вытащил из гладкой на вид стены приборную панель.  
Когда просят расслабиться, почему-то срабатывает противоположный эффект. Но Блю так нежен. Он словно ласкает его сознание своим изнутри; неважно, нашёл ли он, что искал, Джоми просто хотелось, чтобы Блю вновь прижал его к себе, и на сей раз ответить таким же крепким объятием.  
В следующее мгновение он оказался в переливах яркого солнечного света. В уши ворвался роскошный шум прибоя. Под ногами перекатывались золотистые волны, омывавшие такой же золотой пляж, и тучи брызг заставили Джоми счастливо смеяться. Это была простая голограмма, но звуки, запах, свежесть ветра вселяли жизнь в человека, который затерялся в космосе уже много месяцев назад.  
— Прекрасно, как прекрасно, — Джоми сияющими глазами смотрел на Блю, когда голограмма постепенно сошла на нет. — Можно ещё раз, пожалуйста? …  
  
Прошёл час, прежде чем Джоми смог покинуть комнату, а Блю наслаждался тем, как поёт его юная душа. Как свежи и прекрасны его воспоминания, спасённые столь вовремя; как ничьи другие, они вдохновляли воителя и облекали смысл его существования во что-то новое и совершенное. Джоми не мог сформировать слов для того, что происходило внутри него, для него прямая речь вслух всё ещё оставалась приоритетом. Тем прекраснее были его звонкие красочные мысли и образы, когда он спрашивал Блю о пределах возможностей лидера, о том, почему Блю показал ему голограмму вместо обычной галлюцинации, что он искал в нём часом раньше?  
«Я люблю твои тёплые воспоминания, я хочу знать о них всё и даже больше.» Джоми стоически молчит в ответ, а внутри, обливаясь слезами, твердит «Блю, у тебя нет своих воспоминаний, как же это печально, забери хоть все мои мысли, только не страдай больше, забери всё, что только сможешь»  
Блю снова обнимал его тонкое мальчишечье тельце, пробуя эту разницу между его наливающейся силой и своим умирающим организмом. Он мог чувствовать каждый кровеносный сосудик, бьющий жизнью внутри, и был счастлив этому.  
«Я люблю тебя» шептал ему Джоми, «я так тебя люблю!»  
Потом Блю пришлось лечь обратно. Сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем он закроет глаза навечно?  
Джоми, как обычно, сидел рядом с его постелью, сжимая тонкую руку Воителя. Не нужно было давать ему лишних поводов и надежд. Но духовная сила и благородство этого мальчика достойны легиона воинов, и он спрашивает, почему есть такая жизнь, где все решения — сплошная ошибка? Почему не ошибается Блю? Как он заставляет всех следовать строго по своему курсу?  
Блю привстал на постели и заставил его замолчать — поцелуем.  
  
(пс: идея с белой комнатой не моя, я спёр её из прекрасного фильма «Sunshine» 2007 года)


End file.
